


Legal Temptation

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Hook-Up, Lawyer Petyr Baelish, Lust at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Sansa, Oral Sex, Sansa as less innocent and more seductive, Sassy Sansa, Sexual Content, Sexy Lawyer, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on OTP prompt: A chance meeting with an attractive lawyer leads to something more.</p><p>When Ned and Catelyn Stark require legal assistance due to a conflict with the Baratheon family, they hire Cat's childhood friend, Petyr Baelish, now a renowned defense lawyer. What they don't expect is his infatuation with their eldest daughter, Sansa, or the way she responds to it.</p><p>(I'm terrible at summaries. xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

“Thank you for coming, Petyr. I don’t know what we would have done otherwise.”

“It’s my pleasure, Catelyn. You know I could never refuse you anything.”

Petyr Baelish smiles, his green eyes watching his childhood friend as she shifts nervously. Her husband, Ned, watches Petyr, the look in /his/ eyes not quite as fond as he wraps an arm around Cat, who leans against him. “This is a mess, Petyr. Ned, how could we have allowed this to happen?”

“It’s nothing we could have prevented, Cat. Nymeria did nothing but protect Arya. She couldn’t have known that Joff wouldn’t have actually hurt her.”

Petyr listens to the exchange as he glances back down at his paperwork, his eyes studying the pages. One play date gone wrong, and two of the city’s most powerful families are suddenly at each other’s throats. One moment, Arya Stark and her friend Micah had been playing tag at the nearby park; the next, they were in a screaming match with Arya’s sister, Sansa, and Sansa’s boyfriend Joffrey. When Joff threatened to beat up Micah, Arya shoved him away, and before anyone could blink her dog had pounced, jaws latched onto Joffrey’s arm. Arya managed to get him free with a word, but Joffrey was not forgiving. By the end of the day, his mother had sent a sepina to the Stark household, wanting justice for her son’s wounded pride -- or, arm.

“Mum? Dad? I’m home.”

“Thank the Gods. Sansa, I want you to meet our lawyer, Petyr Baelish. He’s going to help us get out of this mess.”

Petyr stands and turns to greet her, but finds himself unable to speak when he turns around. The woman who stood before him was a spitting image of Cat as a young woman. Long, bright auburn hair, pouty lips, and blue eyes he found himself sinking into the longer he gazed into them. When Cat clears her throat, he blinks and coughs before smiling and holding out a hand, noticing two things as she slides her slender hand into his. First, she has the most beautiful smile - and voice - he’s ever seen and heard on a woman.

And second, she hadn’t let the eye contact break. She was as mesmerized as he was.

Once they break, Sansa sits down next to her parents, who were staring Petyr down as he took his seat. He meets Cat’s gaze, her eyes narrowed, her lips mouthing “don’t.” Petyr winks in understanding before turning back to her elder daughter, who was biting her lip in an uncomfortably sexy fashion. “Sansa, I have to ask you a few questions about the other day. And I need you to answer honestly; your answers could change the outcome of this trial. Do you understand?” She nods, prompting him to continue. He turns to Ned and Cat before speaking. “I’m sorry for this, but I do need to speak with her alone. Would you please leave the room for a few minutes? I’ll call you back in when we’re done.”

Ned begins to protest, but Cat places a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. “It’s alright, Ned. Yes, Petyr, we’ll go. But don’t do anything stupid.” Sansa rolls her eyes as they stand, her mother giving Petyr one last warning look before they exit the room.

Once they’re alone, Petyr turns back to Sansa, the gorgeous redhead who’s blue eyes are studying him closely. He clears his throat, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his boxers. “Now, Sansa, I just have a few questions. It won’t take long. First of all, how old are you?”

Sansa cocks an eyebrow and smirks, crossing her arms over her full chest. “18. I’m back from college for the summer.”

Petyr tries to hide his smirk as he takes notes, silently thanking the gods that he’s not uncomfortably aroused by a child. “Good. Now, can you please explain the events that proceeded yesterday afternoon at the park?”

Sansa nods as she begins to speak, recalling everything that happened in detail. Petyr writes as she speaks, occasionally glancing up to watch her lips form each word, trying desperately to ignore the mental image of those lips wrapped around his hard, aching cock. He shifts in his seat, noticing her eyes flicker down to his unfortunately noticeable erection, bringing a smirk to her lips. 

“... He screamed like a girl. I don’t know what was more embarrassing, the fact that my sister tried to fight my boyfriend or the fact that my boyfriend is a complete pussy.” She shakes her head and snickers, leaning back in her chair as she crosses her legs, her dress moving up her thighs uncomfortably high. Petyr nods, keeping his eyes trained on hers so he doesn’t completely lose control. She shrugs, her voice low. “And that’s it. I went home, and there was a court order. His mom is a bitch. You’d think she would have told him to grow the fuck up, but nope. She sues us. Ignoring the fact that her husband is father’s best friend.” She rolls her eyes again. “Whatever. You’ll be able to help us, right?”

Petyr closes the folder on his lap and leans forward, taking Sansa’s hands in his as he looks directly into those piercing blue eyes. “Sansa, I promise you I’ll do whatever I can to get this done and over with so you and your family will be free from all blame.”

Sansa smirks, leaning in just enough that her lips practically brush against his, her voice a whisper. “I’ll have to thank you very, VERY well for this when it’s all over.”

Petyr groans softly as she leans back, silently praying that it’s over very soon.


	2. A Sweet Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sansa's help, the court date comes and goes, the Starks winning with a surefire argument. As Petyr heads home, he's welcomed with a special surprise.

When the trial date came, Petyr was ready. He had spoken to eyewitnesses of the event, and everyone had confirmed Sansa’s story. He had given the evidence to the Judge who, after listening to him plead his case, decided that it was a matter of protection and absolved the Starks of any significant damage, only requiring that they pay for Joffrey’s medical bills. Once the case was closed, Cat had hugged and thank him, Ned coldly shook his hand (which was an astonishment in and of itself), and Arya had grinned up at him, thanking him for helping her out and for preventing her from losing Nymeria. 

Sansa had waited until everyone else had left before walking up to him, her big blue eyes watching him with -- was that lust? -- as she spoke. “Thank you, Petyr. You’ve done us the world of good.”

“Anything for a friend.” He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, his eyes flickering from the strands of auburn to her eyes again. “Shall I see you soon, Ms. Stark?”

Sansa bit her lip and grinned, her body brushing against his as she turned to walk away. “Sooner than you may think, Mr. Baelish.”

\-- 

Petyr yawns as he takes out the keys to his loft, his mind on the young girl who had bewitched him so. The way she had brushed against him burns into his memory, her plump breasts pressing against his arm, her perfect hips which swayed as she walked; he shudders, knowing he’s done for. He wants her, and /bad/. But how-

His train of thought is broken by a sudden knock on the door, cocking his eyebrow in surprise. He sighs and walks towards the door, untying his tie and tossing it aside as he yells out. “Ros, is that you? I told you not to come here, just email or text me if you have -”

He stops as the door opens, his eyes widening slightly. Cat glares back at him, arms crossed over her chest. “Petyr. I’m only going to say this once. Stay the fuck away from my daughter.”

Petyr cocks an eyebrow, his voice hard. “Nice to see you too, Catelyn. Your welcome from saving your ass today. Would you like to come inside? Or are you just going to threaten me?”

Cat practically hisses, her eyes narrowing even more. “I’m serious, Petyr. I saw the way you two were -”

“Were /what/, Cat?” His own eyes narrow, his voice thick with annoyance and exasperation. “Were talking? Were acting like normal adults do? So what if we were being friendly. And yes, I have noticed your daughter is quite beautiful. But you have no right to barge in on me like this and make demands. I’m not your husband, Cat. You made that VERY clear when we were younger. If I want your daughter -”

Before he can finish, Cat lands a hard slap against his face. Petyr winces, his hand moving up to cup his cheek, his lips turning up into a smirk. “She’s an adult, Cat. And you can’t tell her what to do forever. I won’t chase your daughter. But if she comes to me, you can be pretty damned sure I won’t turn her away.” He chuckles and motions behind her, his other hand on the door. “Which I doubt she will. Goodnight, Catelyn. Lovely to see you again, as always.” 

Catelyn storms out as Petyr shuts the door behind her, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. As he walks towards the kitchen he unbuttons his dress shirt, shrugging it off and placing it on a nearby chair. As he opens the fridge to grab a beer, a smirk appears on his lips as a thought popped into his head.

'If Sansa wasn't interested, Cat wouldn't be so angry.'

Chuckling to himself, he twists the cap off and takes a long drink, mussing up his curly hair as he walks to the couch, plopping down with a sigh. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, getting another swig in before a sound grabs his attention. Muting the television, he listens, smirking when the knock happens again. Petyr stands and heads towards the door, glancing at a nearby mirror. He's in a wife beater and dress pants; very classy. With a chuckle he opens the door, his eyes flickering down to his guest. He smirks and cocks an eyebrow. "Sansa Stark. I must say I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Sansa smirks and crosses her arms, her tight red dress leaving little to the imagination. "Sorry to barge in, but I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by. Mind if I come in?"

Petyr steps aside, gesturing towards his apartment. "By all means." His eyes follow her movements as he closes the door behind her, unable to tear his gaze away from the young woman. She steps slowly around the apartment, her hips swaying with each movement before she turns to face him again. "I like it here. It fits you."

Petyr chuckles and shrugs, heading towards the redheaded beauty. "I don't think we know each other quite well enough to make such statements, Ms. Stark. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Sansa smirks and steps towards him, her body brushing against his, her red lips inches away from his ear. "I'm comfortable like this, Petyr." Her voice is a purr, each syllable sending a shiver down Petyr's spine. He closes his eyes, his hands staying at his sides, knowing that once he touches her there's no going back.

Sensing his hesitation, Sansa pouts, her big blue eyes watching him. "Don't you like me, Petyr? Don't you want to know what it's like to touch me? To kiss me?" 

Petyr watches her intently, his eyes never leaving hers. “Your mother came to visit me not long before you did, you know. She told me--”

She leans in again, her hands gently wrapping around each of his wrists as she places them on her sides, her voice lowering as she cuts him off. "To fuck me?"

Petyr groans audibly as his hands slowly slide down her hips and to her ass, gripping her perfect, round ass tightly as he growls in her ear. "If you want me to fuck you, I gladly will. Gods know I've wanted to since the moment I first laid eyes on you." He can hear her gasp, a smirk on his lips as he caresses her ass. "If not, tell me now. I'll let you go, and we'll pretend this never happened. Otherwise, I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to soon."

Without a word Sansa brushes her lips against his, her eyes meeting his as she nods once in approval, which is all Petyr needs. He closes the gap between them as he kisses her deeply, passionately, allowing all of the pent up desire for her spill out in that kiss. Her desire is evident, as her lips part for him, moaning as he invades her mouth with his tongue, tasting that sweet perfection he's craved so badly. 

Without breaking the kiss Petyr lifts Sansa in his arms easily, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carries her to his bedroom, unable to hold back a groan when he realizes she came to his house without panties. Sanda cries out in surprise as her back hits the wall, her lips finding Petyr's again almost immediately, her slender fingers combing through his messy curls. Tugging her dress down he finds a plump breast, breaking the kiss to wrap his lips around the stiffening nipple and sucking hard. The soft mewls of delight from his little dove send shivers of arousal through him, his cock straining against his pants. He switches to her other nipple, unable to get enough of her taste, her scent, everything. 

Sansa whimpers happily in Petyr's embrace, her voice laced with need. "P-Please, Petyr... Clothes off."

Without another word Petyr complies, moving from the wall to the bed as he lies Sansa down, tugging her little red dress off of her and tossing it aside. Before he knows it Sansa has her hands on his belt, undoing it quickly before tugging his pants and boxers down in one stroke, her blue eyes shining when his erection finally springs free. Petyr watches her intently as she wraps those beautiful fingers around him and strokes once, twice, three times, eyes trained on him as a happy moan escapes his lips.

Petyr watches Sansa as she strokes him, smirking up at him before she wraps her lips around the tip. The warmth of her mouth elicits a "Fuck, Sweetling..." from Petyr's mouth, his hands sliding into her thick red hair as she slowly takes him in, groaning until he can feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She begins to suck him slowly, deeply, her warm, wet mouth so incredibly delicious around his throbbing member. He begins to thrust into her mouth, the moans emitting from her throat only arousing him more. He gasps as she reaches up to cup his balls, the pleasure almost enough to make him come. 

But not yet. The night was not even close to over.

Petyr stands Sansa up before lying her on the bed on her back, his lips crashing against hers in another heated kiss. Her mouth is wet from her sucking him off, and it's addicting.

Breaking the kiss, Petyr begins to trail his lips down Sansa's perfectly sculpted body, kissing, licking, and tasting every last inch of skin, stopping for an extra moment on each pert nipple. He makes his way down her stomach and to her navel, losing himself in her moans, loving the way she says his name. 

Petyr stops when he reaches her lower abdomen, positioning himself in between her legs before spreading her thighs slowly, his eyes trained on her exposed heat. She was glistening wet with desire, her thighs sticky and hot with her lust. He trails his tongue along her thighs, grinning as goosebumps trail behind his gentle caresses. 

Unable to stop himself any longer, he plunges his tongue deep inside of her core, growling as her hands tighten in his hair and a strangled "Petyr...!" escapes her lips. Her bittersweet taste fills his mouth, and it's like nothing he's ever had. It's the most incredible taste in the world, and he makes sure she knows. He uses his tongue to explore every inch of her sweet heat, sucking on her clit until she comes for him suddenly, his face covered in her sweet honey.

Pulling him up, Sansa licks her come off of his face before kissing him again, Petyr's aching cock rubbing against her cunt. She whimpers, her voice low with lust. "Fuck me, Petyr... Please..."

Petyr nods and kisses her again, wrapping her legs around his waist and entering her in one slow, steady thrust. They moan together as they become one, her inner walls clenching around his throbbing cock, adjusting to his size. After a moment he begins to thrust in a slow, steady pace, making sure to fill her with each movement. His eyes meet hers as he slowly fucks her, the connection between the two of them unbreakable in this moment. Her hands tighten in his hair as she mewls in delight, nails grazing down his neck and to his shoulders, digging in when he hits her in just the right spot. With a growl he begins to pound into her, leaning in to kiss and bite at her neck as she yells out his name, cursing as she comes hard, her body tensing beneath him.

Once she’s relaxed Petyr flips Sansa over onto her hands and knees, entering her from behind with a low grunt. Sansa’s fingers grip the sheets as Petyr pounds into her again, whimpering happily as he hits her spot from a different angle. He watches her ass bounce as he fucks her, growling as his hands slide into her hair and tug, gripping the auburn locks tightly. One hand slides up and around her neck, tightening slightly as he pounds harder, her cries ones of pleasure mixed with his name and a string of curse words as she soon comes again.

Knowing he won’t be able to last much longer, Petyr lies behind Sansa on the bed, thrusting into her tight heat in quick, deep thrusts. He holds her as tightly against him as possible, his fingers teasing her nipples as he kisses her neck and ear. She moans his name again, reaching behind herself to slide her hand in his hair, keeping him close as she whimpers, “I’m g-gonna c-come again, Petyr… C-Come with me… Come in me…”

Without warning, Petyr’s release hits him like a brick wall, her name exiting his lips as he spills inside of her tight warmth, grunting as she clenches around him with her fourth orgasm of the night. He clings to her as they come, shaking and moaning, his entire body shuddering against hers.

When they finally both come down, Petyr pulls out of her reluctantly, tugging a sheet over them before pulling her into a tight embrace. Sansa sighs happily, her fingers tracing light patterns on his chest. “Fuck, Petyr. I wanted to say thank you, but… Damn.” She grins and looks up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline. “If you ever want to fuck me like that again, I will be glad to oblige.”

Petyr chuckles and kisses her forehead, holding her to him tightly. “I will definitely be taking you up on that offer.” 

As Sansa falls asleep in his arms, Petyr watches her with a soft smile on his lips, his hand reaching down to brush a piece of hair out of her perfect face. ‘I could do this forever,’ he realizes. ‘I could wake up every day to this.’


End file.
